Historias cortas llenas de estupidez
by Funnel Riese
Summary: Historias cortas llenas de estupidez. Atte. un estúpido.
1. El bar

-Entonces... ¿Ya se pueden ir? -preguntó un hombre de cabello negro vestido de bartender dando su mejor su sonrisa de servicio al cliente a los hombres que tenía en frente

Él es Tobio Ikuse, un estudiante recién graduado de la universidad y dueño del bar "Black Dog" junto a su pareja, Lavinia Reni quien también es cantante en el bar.

Había comprado este local a un alcohólico cuando estaba apunto de salir de la universidad, había aprovechado que el anterior dueño no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos y consiguió una rebaja de más de la mitad del precio original (N/A: Cierta Valkiria estaría orgullosa).

Aunque tal vez el karma estaba actuando, pues aquel hombre se convirtió en un cliente bastante leal. Miró hacia un lado, donde uno de sus empleados sacaba a rastras a un pelinegro de puntas amarillas.

Abrió la puerta y lanzó al hombre, satisfecho con su trabajo dió unas palmadas en sus piernas limpiándose.

El mismo pelinegro que había lanzado apareció nuevamente dentro del bar, preparándose para tomar una siesta.

Azazel daba demasiados problemas; desde hablar sobre cómo espiaba a una rubia con nombre masculino, de cuando su esposa lo dejó por andar muy juguetón con su secretaria, cuando se metió un Satisfyer para descubrir porqué se había hecho tan popular, e incluso de cuando en una borrachera se acostó con un caballo...

Ese viejo ebrio balbuceaba muchas incongruencias y Lavinia tenía que soportarlo... Aunque no podía negar que le estaba empezando a dar curiosidad sobre los caballos.

Volvió su mirada a la barra, forzando nuevamente su sonrisa. Un grupo de hombres jóvenes se encontraba bebiendo, dos de ellos llorando y el otro viendo su bebida con una expresión en blanco.

Uno de los que lloraba era un joven de cabello castaño y ojos miel, Hyōdō Issei

-No es culpa mía... Akeno-san mostraba mucha piel... No es culpa mía, no soy un violador -murmuraba entre sollozos, sacudiendo su nariz

El otro era Saji, un rubio de ojos grises. La chica que le gusta no le prestaba atención... No creo que haya que decir más.

Quién veía su bebida era Vali, un bishonen de cabello plateado. Su novia Seekvaira había preferido ver un maratón de JoJo's a salir con él.

-¡Chicos, chicos! -gritó una voz masculina tras la puerta del baño- ¡Un sujeto igual a mí me está mirando!

La puerta fue abierta de golpe, un hombre corpulento de ojos violetas hacia movimientos extraños.

-Esas setas alucinógenas eran fuertes... -mencionó Vali antes de estampar su rostro contra la mesa

Sairaorg Bael es el nombre del hombre corpulento -¡Mis dedos parecen salchichas!

-... O-Oigan -los chicos en la barra miraron a Tobio- Si se están emborrachando por problemas amorosos, ¿Qué hay de Sairaorg-san? Él está soltero

-Él se coló -señaló Saji- además, ser soltero también es motivo para emborracharse...

Los recuerdos de Vietnam, o más bien; ser rechazado una y otra vez por Sōna volvieron a la mente del rubio, quién para no llorar decidió sacar un papel donde iban unos pastillas, las echó en su bebida y empezó a llorar en silencio mientras abrazaba la mesa, balbuceando que la amaba.

Segundos después Issei se tiró de su silla vomitando y revolcándose mientras lloraba, pidiendo perdón a Rias, que dicho sea de paso estaba teniendo una noche de chicas junto a sus amigas.

-Alejaré estás cosas de sospechosa legalidad -dijo Tobio agarrando el pedazo de papel con las pastillas para posteriormente dejarla en el basurero, sin notar que un perro negro se las llevaba

-¡PEEEENEEE~! -gritó Azazel, quién había vuelto a entrar luego de haber sido echado por segunda vez -Te extraño Pene... kuh~

-¡Ajajajajaj! -rió Sairaorg- Nos salió joto el viejo

"No, se refiere a su esposa" quiso decir Tobio, pero pensó que lo mejor sería callar.

Vali era el más calmado de este grupo, pues ahora revisaba su celular cuando...

[Nada mejor que un maratón de JoJo's. ¡El viejo Joseph es un papucho!]

Era lo que Seekvaira tuiteó junto a una foto mostrando una figura de Joseph entre sus pechos.

Sin más, tiró su teléfono y se bebió todo de un trago, incluído las bebidas de sus amigos, lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

-¡Va-kun! -llamó Lavinia, preocupada

Saji se había quitado la camiseta, besando a la mesa -¡Ah~ Sōna-sama! -gimió, claramente confundiendo dos cosas planas

-¡No me limpié bien el trasero! -exclamó Sairaorg llorando

Viendo como todos estaban metidos en sus mundos de tristeza, y que Vali sonreía triunfante entre los pechos de Lavinia... A él también le estaban dando ganas de tirarse al suelo.

Llenó un vaso mezclando diferentes licores y buscó las pastillas, encontrándose con su perro, echando espuma por la boca mientras convulsionaba.

Su mente tardó un poco en procesar las cosas. Su perro, los restos de las pastillas...

-... Asco de día


	2. Guerra de facciones

Estaba exhausto, su cuerpo le dolía y además...

—Sigue bailando para mí, bebé

Se sentía asqueroso, si bien su ropa interior estaba siendo llenado con billetes, estar mostrando su cuerpo y bailando frente a estas chicas que lo veían como depredadores no era una sensación agradable.

Al menos eran los pensamientos de Kiba Yuuto

¿Cómo terminó así?

Finalmente era esa "época especial" en el año académico del castaño, Hyōdō Issei se preparaba para su ¡TERCERA GUERRA DE FACCIONES!

Por supuesto, no era algo como una verdadera guerra, solo eran dos pervertidos luchando para ver qué es mejor; pechos o traseros.

Aunque las primeras dos fueron una victoria aplastante para el castaño, pues casi todas las mujeres iban a la facción de los traseros (increíblemente) pues quién lideraba esta era uno de los bishonen de la academia, Vali.

Sí, habían chicos que se querían unir a la facción de los pechos, pero las féminas (que superaban en número a los varones) dirigían frías miradas a estos, solo por oponerse a Vali... Cruel destino de los feos.

Esta era su batalla final, ¡definitivamente debía ganar! ¡Tenía un plan para lograrlo!

Tomando estandartes rojos y panfletos hablando con dibujos de pechos, sus beneficios y él porqué beber leche es bueno.

Salió de su cuarto a toda velocidad y llegó a la academia, puso toda su publicidad y con un megáfono de dudosa procedencia gritó —¡Qué empiece la guerra!

Presionó un botón, y desde la escuela una canción extraña sonó.

toaru kuni no sumikko ni

oppai daisuki doragon sun de iru

o tenki no hi wa oppai sagashi te o sanpo da

doragon doragon oppai doragon

momimomi chuu chuu pafun pafun

iroiro na oppai aru keredo

yappari okkii no ga ichiban daisuki

oppai doragon kyō mo tobu

toaru machi no sumikko de

oppai daisuki doragon waratte ta

arashi no hi de mo oppai osu to genki ni nareru

doragon doragon oppai doragon

pochi to pochi to zu mu zu mu iya n

takusan oppai mi ta keredo

yappari okki no ga ichiban daisuki

oppai doragon kyō mo osu

El consejo estudiantil no se quedó de brazos cruzados y buscó de dónde venía aquella canción, encontrándose con una pequeña chica de cabello blanco.

—No pasarán de acá —dijo con una expresión estoica para luego ponerse en posición, lista para defender la puerta tras ella

—¿¡Koneko-chan!? —exclamó una chica de cabello azul a su compañera de club— Tú odias a los pervertidos, ¿Por qué lo ayudas?

—... Me dió dulces —se encogió de hombros con simpleza

Mientras tanto en la facción de los traseros...

Un Vali sin camiseta bailaba en un pequeño escenario, restregaba panfletos que hablaban sobre los traseros entre sus abdominales y luego los lanzaba a las chicas, quienes con pura fuerza de voluntad aguantaban las ganas de desmayarse... Otras movían sus piernas causando un extraño roce.

Y, aunque no era necesario, las chicas que dejaban una donación recibían un sello y una nalgada. Aparentemente estaba bien ser pervertido mientras seas guapo, esta verdad era algo que todos los no-bishonen maldecían.

Todo esto era visto por Issei, quién apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Ese bastardo de Vali... ¡Siempre usando el mismo truco!

Pero ahora él poseía un boleto a la victoria.

Lanzó un potente silbido y un joven corpulento llegó cargando un tubo de metal. Este chico se había graduado de la academia, pero había sido llamado por Issei para ayudarle.

Con gran fuerza, Sairaorg clavó el tubo en el suelo, claramente agrietandolo, ¿Tenían permiso para esto? Nadie lo sabe.

Presionando nuevamente el botón la música fue detenido, dándole un posible descanso al consejo estudiantil frente a la paliza que estaban recibiendo.

—Ejem... —aclaró su voz con el megáfono y miradas de desprecio le fueron dirigidas por más chicas. Tenía un discurso motivador preparado, pero lo mejor sería ir al grano— ¡TENEMOS A KIBA EN TANGA!

—¡! —Ganó la atención del público femenino, sabiendo de la presencia de otro de los bishonen, esta vez, en un estado más suculento para ellas

—¿¡Nani!? —alzaron sus voces Vali y la Fukukaichō

—Vamos Kiba, te están esperando —llamó Issei a un rubio que se escondía tras un árbol, sonrojado y semi desnudo

—No creo que pueda salir...

—¡Nada de eso! —exclamó Issei arrastrando al nerviosos Kiba frente a las depredadoras

Casi se podían ver los ゴゴゴゴゴゴ de la tensión (sexual) que había, incluso una llevaba salami de gran tamaño mientras balbuceaba sobre robar la virginidad de uno de los bishonen.

—... Maldito infeliz con suerte. —se quejó Issei ante la suerte de ser guapo. F— Bueno, ve por ellas —señalando al tubo le dió una nalgada al rubio sacándole un ligero gemido— Haré como que no oí eso...

Ahora que había sido arrastrado a este punto, no pudo hacer más que poner sus manos en el tubo y empezar a bailar, había estado practicando gracias a unos vídeos que el castaño le había hecho ver meses antes.

Dando tumbos con su trasero frente a la audiencia tuvo que soportar ser tocado en zonas donde el sol no llegaba y las espadas de madera del club de Kendo... Mejor no describo más.

—Maldita sea, y nos llaman pervertidos a nosotros —exclamó un chico vestido de zorro

—¡Qué cruel es kami-sama! —junto a otro vestido de gato

Un dato curioso es que habían otras dos facciones, ya que de ser solo Issei y Vali sería la guerra de los pechos y los traseros.

La facción de los mechas, dirigida por Seekvaira Agares, belleza fría de la academia y el sueño de cualquier masoquista que se respetase a sí mismo, junto a Himejima Akeno.

Y por último, la facción furry, cuyo líder es Asia Argento... Era increíble que la angelical chica tuviese esos gustos.

Kiba abrió los ojos esperanzado, pues una chica de cabello negro de mirada severa y voluptuosa figura se acercaba, su crush, Shinra Tsubaki llegó ante el escenario, causando el silencio en los presentes.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, la chica se sonrojó y sacó un billete y la metió en la entrepierna del rubio, quién se paralizó por su tacto en tan sensible lugar.

Se acercó a su oído y con su respiración acelerada dijo —No te detengas, sigue bailando— para suspirar y dejar más rojo que un tomate al chico

Mientras tanto, a Issei le llenaban los bolsillos con billetes grandes, en ningún momento él había pedido donaciones, solo su voto para ganar la guerra... A todo esto, no sería mejor si...

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Kiba, su jefe, Hyōdō Issei lo miraba acusadoramente, no estaba dando su 100% debido a estar cansado, pero a él solo le importaba el dinero.

Ya habían pasado seis años desde la última guerra de facciones.

La facción mecha ganó. La facción de los pechos fue irónicamente suspendida por comportamiento indebido y la de Vali perdió todos sus votos, pues todos los chicos odiaban al bishonen. La furry... Dudo que deba decir la razón de su derrota.

El castaño por su parte, viendo que prostituir a su mejor amigo era algo rentable decidió crear su propio prostíbulo, con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas (aunque eran todos hombres)

A su vez, podía disfrutar las delicias de ser millonario, pudiendo salir con cualquier mujer con solo mostrar sus autos y fina ropa.

Sip, se había convertido en un bastardo.


	3. Al menos no es peruano

En la juventud uno comete muchas idioteces.

Cosas como no estudiar, volverse feminazi, pensar que la tierra es plana, publicar un libro de One-Shots llenos de estupidez en Wattpad...

Ah, ¿Qué?

Y luego está Sairaorg Bael.

Un estudiante universitario amante del boxeo y de buena familia, seguramente pensarás que tiene a las hembras locas por él.

¡Pues no! Él es extraño. Aunque su compañero de cuarto, Hyōdō Issei había intentado llevarlo a muchas fiestas para poder disfrutar de su juventud él tenía una visión retorcida de las cosas.

—Bueno —pensó Issei— al menos me presentó a su prima

Viendo que sus intentos por converser a Sairaorg fallaron decidió salir él solo, aunque tenía ocho exámenes para mañana prefirió salir de fiesta... Idiota.

Luego de escuchar la puerta cerrarse con llave dejó de "estudiar", colocó en las paredes diferentes pósters Moe y de una caja bajo su cama sacó...

—Es hora... —un vestido rosa de gran tamaño

Completamente ignorante de lo que ocurría en el departamento, Issei salió al encuentro de su cita, Rias Gremory, prima de Sairaorg y una verdadera belleza.

Desde que la vió por primera vez había estado tratando de hablar con Sairaorg para que se la presentase, y ahora que por fin lo había conseguido todo debía ser perfecto.

Repasó todo; dientes, aliento, rostro limpio, cabello medianamente peinado, buena ropa y un baño de colonia para evitar malos olores.

Y por supuesto, condones en un envoltorio que decía que era la talla más grande, pero que Issei había modificado, en realidad el condón era de los más pequeños.

Llegó al cine 15 minutos antes y esperó, ansiaba el desarrollo de los animes donde el chico decía "No te preocupes, acabo de llegar" sin duda conseguiría muchos puntos.

Eso y que a esa hora pasaban muchas chicas hermosas, no le costó nada imaginarias desnudas llamándolo a curar su enfermedad, la virginidad.

Ah, accidentalmente había despertado a alguien. ¿Habrá un lugar para sentarse o un baño cerca? Lo que él no sabe es que aunque tuviera una erección no lo notarían las personas. F.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Te hice esperar mucho? —exclamó llegando, sus pechos casi podían hacer la onomatopeya barata de "Boing, Boing" por el increíble e hipnotizante movimiento

Es el momento Issei, di lo que estuviste ensayando

—Mi nombre es Hyōdō Issei, tengo 20 años y vivo en un departamento alquilado junto a tu primo Sairaorg Bael, El cual pagamos entre los dos. Cuando era niño un viejo me contaba historias de las oppais lo que resultó en mi amor por ellas, sobretodo las grandes. Tenía un amigo de la infancia que resultó ser chica y al momento de reunirnos tuvimos sexo salvaje y al día siguiente me reveló que estaba fingiendo. Mi pene mide tres centímetros.

—Es una buena referencia a Kira, ¿Estuviste ensayando lo que ibas a decir? —No. Para nada, el muy idiota quedó bobo por tus pechos y dijo lo primero que llegó a su pequeña mente

—Eh, si... ¿Te parece si entramos y hablamos dentro? Las películas ya van a iniciar —dijo el castaño a lo que Rías asintió felizmente

Al momento de entrar estuvieron viendo las diferentes películas en cartelera; Zetsubō, Undead, entre otras (Inserte fanfics de DD ultra mamados) luego de una amplia charla de decidieron por Zetsubō, siendo que era la más cercana a empezar y les daba tiempo de que al terminar ir al departamento a... Ya saben qué. Issei agradecía a los dioses del erotismo y al autor por esta gran oportunidad y que las paredes estuvieran insonorizadas.

La película había terminado, unas tres horas en las que Issei no paró de ver los pechos de Rias y esta disfrutaba de la película.

Por lo que hicieron lo más normal que se puede hacer, y es hablar de la película

—¿Quién iba a pensar que Kyosuke era el verdadero villano y que solo estaba usando a los demás para poder asesinar a Great Red y tomar su poder para luchar contra Melvazoa? Ah, pero lo mejor de todo es cuando luego de matar a Issei y la mayoría de sus hermanos se enfrenta a Ex en su nuevo Balance Breaker y cuando llega Melvazoa y se tienen que unir para pelear contra él pero solo estaba esperando el momento correcta para tomar el poder de Melvazoa y acabar con Ex que lo superaba para así convertirse en el único y verdadero dragón —dijo la pelirroja en éxtasis luego de salir del cine para que en respuesta se ganara las maldiciones de las personas que estaban en la fila para la película

Issei rió ante eso y dijo

—Bueno, ¿Pero no te parece curioso que los personajes tengan nuestros mismos nombres y apariencias? —Un adolescente alto que pasaba por ahí, con una camiseta que decía "NO soy Shin Funnel" escuchó eso y rápidamente llamó por teléfono

—¡No te muevas de ahí, mamagüevo! —gritó señalando a Issei

(N/A: ¡Esto no cuenta como spoiler, solo fue algo que se me ocurrió de repente!)

Sonidos húmedos venían desde el interior de la oscura habitación, el roce de sus manos a través de la ropa provocaba un ligero y sensual sonido que acompañaba a los sucios gemidos que la "chica" dejaba salir en los descansos de los besos.

Sairaorg jugaba con su trasero y "ella" pellicaba sus pezones, cubiertos por el vestido rosa mientras sus lenguas tenían un baile para la dominación.

Todo muy bien, pero el problema...

—Quitate los pantalones —dijo Sairaorg en un tono dominante si poder ocultar su excitación, y eso lo demostraba la erección que levantaba la falda del vestido. "La chica" asintió y bajó sus apretados pantalones revelando...— ¡Es bellísimo!

El problema. "Esta chica" no era alguien más que Gasper Vladi, compañero de clases de los que vivían en el departamento.

—Oigan hagas sus joterias en otra parte, estoy preparando un sandwich —dijo un hombre de cabello plateado desde la cocina

—Jodete Vali —exclamó Gasper con un tono completamente diferente al usual— Ahora —se dirigió a Sairaorg—, levanta el trasera

Él, siendo completamente sumiso cumplió enseguida, con Vali como testigo mientras cortaba el pan en la oscuridad.

Solo a un idiota se le ocurre usar un cuchillo en un cuarto oscuro, niños. No sean idiotas, eso me lo dejan a mí, el autor que escribe estas estupideces. *Guiño*

Hubieran dado inicio al acto carnal de no ser porque alguien encendió la luz, un Issei completamente golpeado y una Rias sosteniendolo habían llegado sin hacer ruido.

Por ahora no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, ya que estaban muy ocupados discutiendo.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre pelear con un fan de JoJo's? En el momento que su teléfono puso el opening ya estabas jodido

—Rias, estaba ganando, ¿Pero cómo iba a saber que llamaría a sus amigos? —dijo Issei sosteniendo varios dientes. Rias contuvo su risa ante el recuerdo del castaño apaleado

—Pff. Fue divertido cuando te llamó peruano y las personas de alrededor fueron a golpearte también —la peliroja usaba el dorso de su mano para ocultarse la boca en un elegante gesto mientras Issei murmuraba sobre que no era divertido y qué el estaba orgulloso de no haber nacido peruano

Todo mientras Sairaorg y Gasper se retiraban a la habitación sin hacer el mínimo ruido, bendito sea que los recién llegados sean lo suficientemente estúpidos como para no darse cuenta de la presencia de los dos hombres.

—¡Ah! ¡Sairaorg se acabó la mayonesa! —exclamó el que se había ganado el título del más estúpido del departamento, Vali

Escuchando el nombre del corpulento boxeador Rias e Issei se giraron, encontrándose con esa bizarra escena, pero que de alguna forma no los sorprendía.

Peor sería que fuese furro, o peruano.

Intentando desviar la atención y queriendo saber por amigo, Sairaorg preguntó preocupado

—¿A tí que te pasó?

—Enojé al autor porque hice una pregunta más inteligente de lo que se supone que es mi personaje —respondió Issei rompiendo la cuarta pared

—Muy interesante y todo —comentó Vali con un sándwich en la boca—, ¿Pero quién para qliar? —sin responder nada Rias se fue con él, a donde nadie que no gustase del NTR quisiera saber

Sairaorg, Gasper e Issei se quedaron solos en el departamento, el silencio era incómodo y más incómodo era ver a tu amigo desnudo con otro tipo.

—Entonces... ¿Te quieres unir al delicioso? —preguntó Gasper

—... Si, ¿Por qué no? —ya no tenía nada que perder. Si no puedes con ellos, uneteles

—¡Haremos un tren! —dijo Sairaorg

—¡Pido la parte de atrás! —Issei había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para prolongar su virginidad anal

Prolongar, mas no salvar.

**_¡Hey! ¿qué tal?_**

**_Ya se que estos One-Shots son relativamente nuevos en Fanfiction, pero en Wattpad llevaba un buen tiempo (creo que más de un mes) sin actulizarlo, por lo que se me ocurrió esto mientras pensaba: «Chale, se acabó la mayonesa» e increíblemente nació esto._**

**_En verdad me sorprende que esto haya gustado, jamás me consideré alguien bueno para la comedia y hacer estos One-Shots es bastante relajante._**

**_Fuera del tema de si Sairaorg es peruano o peruanicida (termino que se me acaba de ocurrir, no lo robes) Undead será actualizado en unas horas. Las ideas están fluyendo muy bien ¿y qué mejor que mi AU?_**

**_Lo siento historia principal (Zetsubō) te actualizaré luego... Cuando puedo... El mes que viene... Pero no especifico cual._**


	4. El secreto de la presidenta

Saji Genshirō se apresuró a llegar al salón del consejo estudiantil, a pesar de la hora y que la escuela estuviese cerrada él estaba seguro de haber oído algo. Un grito, específicamente. Al llegar a la puerta casi la tira por la fuerza, no estaba asegurada.

—¿¡Se encuentra bi-!? —«Bien», era lo que debía decir, pero la extraña escena frente a él le robó todas las palabras

—¡Ah...! —la voz de la chica salió, con su pie sobre la mesa de una computadora que nunca había estado ahí, la corta falda de su uniforme de chica mágica dejaba ver sus panties y la espada de diamante, que en realidad era de cartón, daba una visión... ¿Si quiera había palabra para describir eso?

No todos los días podías ver a la presidenta haciendo cosplay de chica mágica y jugando Minecraft...

El silencio lleno el salón, ninguno de los presentes habló o siquiera respiró. Los segundos pasaron y cuando Salí balbuceó unas palabras la cara de Sōna enrojeció, lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos ante la vergüenza que estaba pasando ante su compañero del consejo.

El chico no podía salir de su estupor, optó por cerrar la puerta lentamente mientras se retiraba, cosa que Sōna no permitiría. Antes de que el chico saliera por completo lo tomó de su camisa beige y cerró la puerta.

Azotó contra la pared y éste dejó salir un «¡Oof!» al impacto de su espalda y trasero, sentir algo rozar su rostro lo hizo alzar la cabeza, solo para ver cómo la pierna de la presidenta estaba presionada contra la pared, si bien era capaz de ver un ángulo que sin duda para el chico era emocionante, tener la espada de cartón presionada contra su cuello no lo era.

Y mucho menos la gélida mirada de la fémina...

—Olvidaras todo esto

Mientras tanto sus compañeras de juego hablaban entre sí, tal parece que alguien más estaba junto a Sōna y por ende, había descubierto su secreto.

Una de ellas suspiró. Rias, amiga de la infancia de Sōna.

El personaje de Sōna había quedado en un lugar bastante descubierto para los demás jugadores, y era su trabajo como compañera de equipo protegerla, aunque no se quejaba, las chicas estaban teniendo la mayor carnicería de su vida y habían logrado superar el pentakill.

Una de ellas, Tsubaki, hizo una pregunta estúpida mientras bebía leche para cancelar el envenenamiento.

—Oigan, si solo las vacas hembras producen leche, ¿Cómo se reproducen?

—Ara, en ninguna parte Minecraft específica que tipo de leche es —Akeno, respondió mientras eliminaba a otro jugador.

Sin decir más Tsubaki se desconectó de la partida, apagando por completo el PC para ir a vomitar, suficiente internet por un día... Quizás por una vida.

Rias simplemente calló mientras miraba un punto vacío de la pared, su cabeza había explotado con esa respuesta.

—No puedo creerlo Akeno, has arruinado Minecraft —luego de ello, Rias hizo lo mismo que la caída Tsubaki

Ahora sin sus compañeras, Akeno se enfrentó a los demás equipos por sí misma, ganando la partida y dejando una leyenda en el servidor.

Cabe destacar, que la leche fue baneada de alguna forma del juego...

Bro, pensé que podría escribir algo mejor durante la cuarentena, pero el bloqueo persiste... Originalmente iba a hacer un One-Shot donde Rizevim fuese el protagonista, pero luego tuve esta idea para un AU—Que tal vez nunca haga—De SōnaMilhouse.

¿Ahora qué hago...?

Ni modo, pensaré las cosas, cuídense mucho. ¡No salgan de casa, coño!


	5. El arma secreta

Y daba inicio...

Uno de los encuentros más esperados en la copa Azazel; el enfrentamiento entre el equipo del Hakuryuukou la estrella del mañana contra el equipo de la Santa Lanza liderada por el portador de la True Longinus, CaoCao.

Las apuestas estaban al rojo vivo y las entradas de habían agotado segundos después de iniciar la vente, ¡Nadie quería perderse tal encuentro entre el descendiente de Lucifer y el ex-terrorista!

El presentador inició la contienda, llamando al equipo de Vali al estadio ante la tremenda euforia del público.

Vali Lucifer, el Dragón blanca del pasado, presente y futuro pisó la arena y el público enloqueció más de lo que estaba, sus compañeros saludaban a todos a diferencia de él, que mantenía la mirada al frente a la espera de la llegada de su contrincante.

-Entonces ha llegado el momento... -musitó, una sonrisa expectante se formó en sus labios al escuchar el llamado para CaoCao

Unos segundos después, un hombre joven de cabello negro y apariencia agraciada hizo acto de presencia. Sus rasgos y aquella sonrisa que lo dotaban de gran carisma no estaban presentes y su armadura china estaba manchada en los brazos...

El hombre en cuestión-CaoCao-había llegado solo, el resto de su equipo no se encontraba a su lado y la lanza Longinus no estaba en sus manos

¿Qué está pasando? Se preguntó Vali en ese momento, pero la nariz enrojecida del humano le respondió en forma de estornudo.

El silencio llenó el estadio por completo para luego caer en la desesperación... ¡Era un puto chino estornudando! Y nadie estaba lo suficientemente demente como para quedarse ahí, incluso el equipo de Vali lo había abandonado antes de que este se diera cuenta.

La batalla había cambiado; Lucifer contra el Coronavirus...

Sin embargo, CaoCao no parecía darse cuenta de las cosas, solo caminaba en línea recta como un zombie, un zombie que no paraba de toser. Vali entraba en pánico, su audaz mente y entrenamiento de combate no lo prepararon para esto, por un momento llegó a pensar que si le daba algo de ramen es posible que se fuera, pero solo eran intentos desesperados por evitar el virus... O simples ganas de comer ramen, lo que nunca estaba demás.

El portador de la Longinus avanzaba un paso y el Lucifer retrocedía dos, pronto la pared obstaculizó su escape y CaoCao estaba a solo metros de distancia.

-¡Hiiii! -lanzó un agudo chillido, juraba sentir las bacterias entrar a su cuerpo mientras que Albion por su parte usaba una mascarilla y guantes, su portador ya estaba perdido...

-¡Vali! -el llamado que vino desde cielo del Inframundo lo hizo ver hacia arriba, ahí, una armadura carmesí bajaba-o más bien, caía-a gran velocidad. Era Hyōdō Issei, el Sekiryuutei, ¡Su rival había venido a salvarlo!- ¿Te encuentras bien? -preguntó ya con sus pies en la arena

-¿¡H-Hyōdō!? -ls sorpresa de Vali no se hizo esperar, pero ver cómo CaoCao parecía ignorar la llegada de Issei le quitó el aire- ¡No bajes la guardia! ¡El chino se acerca!

-¡Ja! -rió el castaño para hacer una imponente pose, estar de brazos cruzados mientras alzaba pecho- ¿¡Quién coño crees que soy!?

-Un pervertido con complejo de Kirito que es odiado por los fans del anime y cuya personalidad es cambiada en los fanfics donde la mayoría del tiempo lo traicionan -respondió Vali al instante

-Te odio, ¿Lo sabes, no?

-Esa es una gran calumnia, soy parte de harén mascul-

-¡Ya está bien! Me haré cargo de eso -exclamó señalando a CaoCao

-¿Y se puede saber cómo lo harás?

-Kuku, es es sencillo, Vali. Después de todo, es mejor tener un alemán homicida que un peruano con sida

-No... Eso no tiene que ver con nuestra situación actual

-Si, espera, no iba así... ¡Ajá! No es lo mismo tener un spaghetti volador mágico a que un violador te haga pasar un momento mágico

-Repito, eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestra situación actual... O más bien; ¿Es por eso que eres como eres? ¿Te violaba tu tío?

-Ugh, no te soporto -puso su mano en su frente para combatir la jaqueca que le estaba dando su rival, solo era incomprendido. Único y detergente. Volvió a estar de brazos cruzados y con valor exclamó- ¿¡Quién coño crees que soy!? -El Lucifer abrió la boca para responder, pero decidió no hacerlo, más que todo porque CaoCao estaba a pocos metros y discutir con un idiota le quitaría tiempo- ¡Soy Hyōdō Issei, el Oppai Dragon y soy conocido por crear milagros! ¡Observa!

Issei extendió su mano, donde un círculo mágico rojo apareció, un anclaje a un espacio de almacenamiento mágico. Un resplandor llenó todo y forzó a Vali y a CaoCao a cubrirse el rostro para no lastimarse los ojos. Lo único que el Hakuryuukou había logrado distinguir era la forma de una caja rectangular en la mano del castaño.

Cuando la luz cesó, Vali miró a Issei, en su mano ahora llevaba...

-¡E-Es imposible!

Él llevaba...

-{El último legado de Elohim... ¿Cómo es que él de todas las personas lo tiene?} -dijo Albion en el interior de Vali

¡Paracetamol!

-¿Eh? Pero compre esto en la bodega a unas cuadras de mi casa...

-¡Falacias! -recriminó Vali- Hyōdō, ¿¡Entiendes el poder de aquella milagrosa arma que tienes en tu mano!?

-... Azazel tenía razón, todavía eres un Chūnibyō -haciendo caso omiso de su rival, el guantelete del Sekiryuutei brilló empezando a dar aumentos mientras la voz del Welsh Dragon resonaba

[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost[Boost]

-¡Ahora, Ddraig!

[Transfer]

El resplandor esmeralda se fusionó con la caja del poderoso Paracetamol, su legendario esplendor se vió incrementado en...

-¡Esto es... Oppaicetamol! -tomó tres pastillas y activando sus propulsores salió disparado hacia el portador de la True Longinus, movió su centro de gravedad para irse hasta la izquierda y metió las pastillas en la boca de CaoCao

Las pastillas entraron por su garganta, pero no pasaron... Quedaron atascadas ahí, asfixiandolo. CaoCao cayó al suelo con espuma en la boca y los ojos blancos, a su vez, Vali e Issei se acercaban a él...

-Carajo, lo mataste -exclamó Vali asombrado- Veo que utilizaste el método Norcoreano

**_¡Me despido del bloqueo, damas y caballeros!_**

**_y debo agradecer a quienes dejaron sus reviews, no me había dado cuenta que las tenía pero ahora que las veo me siento revitalizado._**

**antifanboy**

**Aparentemente fuiste el primero en dar su review, no estoy seguro, aún no me acostumbro a Fanfiction. ¡Gracias por tu apoyo!**

**erendir**

**Muchas gracias, me alegra que les guste a las personas. fuera de esto; vas excelente en La Historia de Issei Hyodo-Stark.**

**a ambos invitados:**

**Sus comentarios en verdad me alegraron mucho, junto con los anteriores me hicieron dar cuenta que estos One-Shots gustan. ¡Cuento con su apoyo a futuro!**


	6. Clase virtual

**_Hey, ¿qué tal están todos? espero que bien._****_La razón de que esté dejando este aviso de primero en vez de estar en lo último como siempre hago es muy sencilla; necesito pedir disculpas por adelantado._****_No actualizaré tanto como quisiera en estos últimos días, prueba de ellos es este One-shot, el cual tenía desde hace unos días._****_¿A qué se debe? No tengo internet propio y la renta de Movistar es jodidamente cara... (¡Maldito seas Maduro!) esto era resuelto gracias a que podía ir a casa de un familiar para subir lo que tuviera que subir, pero ahora con esto de la cuarentena y si a eso le sumamos que últimamente han habido una serie de robos donde vivo me deja como única opción esperar a la madrugada para subir capítulo (solo en caso de tener saldo)... porque si, las redes móviles venezolanas son tan malas que solo puedo usar datos móviles en la madrugada._****_Bueno, me enrollé mucho._****_Le quería dar las gracias a quienes dieron las reviews, en verdad el anterior One-shot fue de los que más disfruté escribir y creo que lo mejor que he hecho hasta ahora, difícil que pueda superarlo._****_Gracias a sus comentarios positivos pude animarme a escribir más de estos One-shots llenos de estupidez. Gracias a todos._****_Fuera de eso, esto quizás suene más como la ignorancia de un novato, ¿pero todavía funciona el sistema de lectores beta? casi ningún hispanohablante (o solo soy yo y mi flojera de buscar) y los que aparecen no me asegura nada de que acepten o sigan activos._****_Y demonios, necesito a alguien para las historias "serias"_****_Es frustrante._**

* * *

Rossweisse estiró su cuerpo un poco antes de iniciar la clase virtual, dió un repaso rápido a su apariencia y a la cámara, para que solo pudiera enfocar la parte superior de su cuerpo, siendo que era tanta su flojera que apenas llevaba ropa interior abajo...

Viendo que todo estaba bien inició la clase, poco a poco los estudiantes estaban ingresando y al momento de tener más de diez saludó.

Aunque ninguno le hizo caso...

—¡Sensei, Freed me robó el cuaderno! —exclamó Kiba

—¿¡Ah!? No tienes prueba de eso, mi ciela —se defendió el muchacho— Si dijeras que te robé el corazón cualquiera lo aceptaría

—Tiene razón, si van a hacer una "videollamada" me invitan... No me mires así Motohama —intervinió Kiryuu, claramente con intenciones ocultas

Por supuesto, ella había sido ignorada olímpicamente por ambos varones, quienes seguían en su discusión.

—¡Hay que resolver esto como hombres!

—Bueno, pero no tan fuerte

—¿Qué...? Me refiero a una partida del Buscaminas

—Ay, pero quiero que me busques otra cosa

—Putamadre sensei, Kiba le va a comer la pinga a Freed —comentó Xenovia

Rossweisse se masajeo el entrecejo, ¿Cómo era posible que un pequeño número de alumnos la volvieran más loca sin estar en el aula?

No, esperen... Ambos chicos—Freed y Kiba—se desconectaron, ella no pudo evitar pensar en que tendrían un duelo de espadas, algo que jamás mencionaría pero que todos fueron capaces de entender

—Oigan, banda —llamó Vali, el influencer del salón— acabo de tomarme una foto, ¿Qué le escribo?

—My ass itches —lo dicho por Xenovia hizo callar a todos, solo para ver lo que sucedería

—¿Qué significa?

—El éxito nace de pequeños esfuerzos

—¡Hm! Suena bien —con eso dicho se desconectó

Ahí se fue otro... Viendo a los estudiantes que quedaban se dió cuenta que solo dos no habían hablado.

—«Qué extraño, Gasper no está en su asiento y Sairaorg está viendo a la nada» —pensó Rossweisse— Sairaorg-kun, ¿Estás...?

—¡AAAAAHHHHH! —el grito que soltó el jóven espantó a Rossweisse, para luego perderse la imagen

* * *

Desde el otro lado de la pantalla había ocurrido lo siguiente...

Sairaorg estaba jugando un nuevo videojuego RPG que le recomendaron, había instalado el emulador y descargado la ISO, para luego configurar un mando y poner la imagen en su televisor, el cual estaba arriba de su computadora.

Durante los últimos días estuvo jugando sin parar hasta llegar a la fase final, donde el villano iba a hacer impactar su fortaleza contra el planeta tierra y debía derrotarlo en diez turnos, sonaría fácil si no tuviera regeneración de salud S y de energía S...

Sin mencionar que perdías de 3~4 turnos en llegar hasta él, defendiendote de los esbirros y luchando contra el "mini-jefe".

Por supuesto, las clases no esperarían a que el terminase de jugar, por lo que luego de que su madre lo amenazó con la chancla se unió a la videollamada, sin cerrar su juego, obviamente.

Mientras la clase se desarrollaba Sairaorg no prestaba atención, esta estaba dirigida a la pantalla de su televisor, donde la luz de la esperanza brillaba fuertemente. Finalmente había logrado hacer un daño crítico con Daimos y el [Final Dynamic Special] del Shin Getter, Mazinger Z, Great Mazinger y Grendizer, ahora solo debía acabarlo con el God Gundam...

Una sonrisa se le escapó, seleccionó el [Sekiha Tenkyoken] y disfrutó la animación... Todo era excelente hasta que el jefe lo esquivó.

Su mirada se hizo vacía y el tiempo parecía más lento, el God Gundam era su última unidad sin usar y... ¡Y había fallado!

La decepción se convirtió en ira, la cual descargó en la pantalla de su portátil antes de gritar:

—¡AAAAAHHHHH! —golpe— ¡Maldito seas, Vindel! ¡Tú y toda tu descendencia! —una notificación lo hizo mirar su teléfono. Facebook, donde Vali había subido una nueva foto— ¡Jajajaja! "Me pica el culo" —leyó antes de reírse como foca epiléptica

* * *

De vuelta a la clase...

Raiser recién se había unido, saludó a sus compañeros apesar de que ninguno lo escuchó al estar en algo mejor; respirar. A los jóvenes les gustaba más transformar el dióxido de carbono en oxígeno que escuchar al pobre rubio.

—«La cosa sería muy diferente si fuese mi hermana» —pensó Raiser recordando como en muchos fics preferían a su hermana antes que a su asombroso ser

Pero algo hizo que detuvieran la importante acción de respirar... Issei se había unido, y con él el sonido de la carne chocando *fap* *fap*. El muchacho había tenido la mala; terrible, y tercera temporada de DxD de cambiar el video porno a la clase... ¿Cómo? Nunca lo sabremos

Issei no se había dado cuenta de la situación en la que estaba mientras sus compañeros se aguantaban la risa —varones— y tapaban su rostro —Rossweisse y las chicas— a excepción de Xenovia que miraba la entrepierna del castaño.

—Entonces estuve errónea todo este tiempo —dijo mirando los condones de talla extra grande—

—¡Te lo dije! —exclamó Kiryuu

Al escuchar la voz de ambas féminas el pervertido paró su acción y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con lo que sería un trauma más a la lista...

—Bueno, da igual que sea más pequeño. Yo si le doy —el comentario de Xenovia hizo sentir su mente en conflicto

—Xenovia, por las bragas de la virgen María... ¿Qué te pasa? —se quejó Irina, debía tener una laaaaarga charla con su amiga

No queriendo estar más así se subió la ropa interior junto a los pantalones y limpió sus manos con antibacterial sin despegar su vacía mirada de la pantalla.

—Hagan como que no vieron a la Hyōdō-conda

—¿¡Llamas Hyōdō-conda a ese gusanillo!? —se burló Raiser entre risas

Pronto, las risas fueron calladas por el sonido del vidrio rompiéndose, balas entraron en la habitación del rubio, quién se lanzó al piso casi al instante.

Rossweisse tomo nota en su cuaderno. Solo con eso ya sabía que Gasper aprobaría inglés.

Y ya que nadie le prestaba atención decidió ver las noticias en su teléfono...

[La entrega del líder venezolano, Nicolás Maduro Moros, se verá recompensada por 15 millones de dólares]

—¿¡Q-Quince millones!? —exclamó levantándose abruptamente, provocando que todos pudieran ver su ropa interior— ¡Podría comprar mucha ropa de ¥100!

Por supuesto, el éxtasis de los varones no se hizo esperar y muchos ya estaban tomando una captura de pantalla

—¡Chicos, estoy grabando esto! —dijo Motohama

—¡Eres grande Motohama, mis hijos tendrán tu nombre! ¡No importa que sean chicas! —aseguró Issei, sintiendose orgullos de poder llamar amigo a aquel pervertido

La imagen de la profesora de perdió y luego de unos minutos la nueva clase empezó, donde Azazel se presentó para decir:

—Me complace anunciar que tengo una idea para un nuevo invento —mostrando un cuederno con notas, Azazel sonrió orgulloso— Se llama Satisfyer y ya está patentado

Aunque muchos en su momento lo felicitaron meses después lo apalearon, pues sus novias descubrieron que no los necesitaban.

Una partida en Buscaminas jamás había sido tan violenta...

* * *

**_¡Ya sé usar esos pinches separadores o como se llamen! ¡Es un logro para todos los flojos del mundo!_**


	7. Locura por ramen

Cierto _opening_ de _Naruto_ sonaba en la habitación; el sonido provenía de un altavoz con la forma de un envase de _ramen_, haciendo juego con la habitación, pues todo tenía esa temática. Posters de _ramen-man_, autos de _ramen_, juegos de _ramen_, una cama de fideos y ropa de fideos. La habitación pertenecía a Vali Lucifer, un lunático de las batallas e investigador de _Ramen_, también es el Hakuryuukou, pero eso a nadie le importa...

Sirviendo lo último de _ramen_ el peli plateado sonrió con gusto, para luego lanzar el envase a una pila de estos. Su celular; igualmente hecho de _ramen_ sonó, el tono de llamada era la canción de un comercial de_ ramen._ Pero no había nada de raro conque el celular sea de _ramen, _que hay locos que tienen celulares hechos de oro.

_El mundo está muy loco_.

Mirando la pantalla se fijó que era Hyōdō Issei, su rival, ni modo... Contestó la llamada y la interferencia le hizo subir el volumen.

—¿Diga~? —canturreó, aún feliz por haber comido ramen.

—[¡Vali, maldito bastardo!] —la voz de Issei no sonaba para nada alegre- [¿¡Por qué le dijiste a Rias que Roygun-san me manda sus nudes, traidor!?]

—¡Ah! —su voz salió como algo patético, había olvidado por completo ese pequeño, diminuto e insignificante pero importante detalle— Se me olvidó, _we._

—[¡Nada de eso! ¿¡Te compró verdad!?] —esa pregunta le hizo mirar a la pila de envases

—... No —los segundos en los que duró para responder fueron suficientes para Issei. ¡Maldición, podía escuchar su presión sanguínea subir!

El castaño cortó la llamada, ya tenía idea de que hacer para vengarse... Riéndose como un villano malo, porque es muy malo y es un villano "_Kukuku_" llamó a la persona que sin duda alguna le pondría la correa a su amigo, ¡Su novia!

Aunque por dentro se sentía sucio por ser quien le ponga la soga en el cuello a Vali... Nah, que se pudra.

—¿Aló...? —luego de unos segundos de espera la persona detrás del teléfono respondió— No Seekvaira, no quiero tus _nudes_... Aunque si me los quieres envi- ¡No llames a Rias!

Para Vali, que su rival le haya cortado la llamada de esa forma era lo mejor. Podría disfrutar de RaMen's Bizarre Adventure sin interrupción, por supuesto que no se quejaría. Aunque era extraño… Vali podía jurar que el _Opening _era de _Naruto, _la historia de _JoJo's _y los personajes de _Fate… _Nah, imaginaciones suyas.

[¡Maziiiiin, go!]

Sí, imaginaciones suyas.

Los minutos pasaron, la grasa se acumuló en su cuerpo y Albion lloró maldiciones al _ramen_ y a las tetas, aunque lo segundo no tenía nada que ver con su situación igualmente las odiaba. Malditas sean las pantis de paso, aún recuerdo como sus antiguos portadores hicieron un festival extraño y daban sacrificios al dios de las pantis. La imagen de Fafnir llevando un encaje negro mientras creaba un extraño ritual que le recordaba a los antiguos habitantes del continente americano estaba fresco en su mente.

Los golpes en la puerta le hicieron mover la cabeza con pereza hacia un lado.

—… Mhaa —dijo, tan elocuente como lo fue Shakespeare.

—Vali Lucifer —escupió la fémina tras la puerta. Rápidamente, todos lo sentidos de peligro de Vali gritaron y su cuerpo se tensó ante el aura asesina que la persona exudaba—, tenemos que hablar.

_Oh, mierda. Oh, mierda._

Tan amante de las batallas como lo era, no tenía gustos suicidas, buscó una ventana solo para recordar que las había bloqueado todas para evitar el sol y la serenata que su abuelo Rizevim cantaba cuando vendía humo en la esquina.

Entonces, él evaluó la situación, llegando a la conclusión más lógica y la que le daría más probabilidades de sobrevivir.

Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con los intensos ojos rubí de su novia. Sin saludar, golpeó su frente contra el suelo, mostrándose completamente sumiso mientras cerraba los ojos con temor.

_Ah, creo que confundió las cosas…_

Pensó Seekvaira, su intención asesina no iba dirigida a él, sino a la persona que pensó que era buena idea masturbarse con la serie animada de _Spiderman_ de los 70's en el elevador. Probablemente Gasper no se levantará en mucho tiempo, si es que sigue con vida.

—Esto es una mierda —musitó Aika mientras sus ojos se perdían en el techo de _Black Dog._

—Shh… —silenció Motohama— Está buenísima, casi veo a Chávez saludarme al otro lado. Ah, ¡Está bailando la Macarena con Obama!

—Yo puedo ver al que está leyendo esto… Tiene una cara de autismo sin detectar increíble —añadió Matsuda.

Claramente, los tres estaban fumados, y así lo demostraba el espeso humo que llenaba el bar. Samejima Kouki no ayudaba, pues él mismo esparcía la sustancia con un rociador, asegurándose de darle en la cara a los clientes. ¿Por qué no lo hacía Tobio? Él estaba ocupado matando un caballo que se había metido en su habitación, la respuesta de Lavinia fue que simplemente _spawneó._

Opuesto a Kouki, Natsume grababa a un borracho y drogado Raiser en la barra. Estaba comenzando a pensar que los que vienen a la barra solo era para lamentarse y drogarse… Bueno, debe agradecerle a Saji por no cogerse a la mesa.

Aunque costó mucho eliminar el dibujo mal echo de Sōna…

—… Entonces descubrí *hip* que el ma-maldito de mi… *hip* padre se acostaba con mi madre —Raiser no lograba mantenerse estable o hablar con fluidez, aún así era divertido para Natsume por lo que asintió para que él siguiera—… Lo que… que se me ocurrió f-fue sen-- *hip* sencillo. ¡Me acosté con su hija!

Ante esa revelación, Natsume quedó en shock y su teléfono cayó de sus manos, con una mueca asqueada tras la máscara que usaban para no sufrir los efectos de la droga.

—No jodas, ni siquiera Arthur es tan norteño —exclamó Natsume, alejándose para servirle un jugo de mango a Balberith, quién estaba junto a Verrine.

Él primero, habiendo escuchado lo dicho por Raiser se acercó y sonrió.

—Si tu hermana estuvo rica, imagínate estar con un esqueleto que te haga sentir hombre y mujer al mismo tiempo —dijo Balberith, causando que Verrine escupiera su bebida y cayera al suelo con pensamientos impuros.

Antes de que las cosas siguieran poniéndose peor, la línea de pensamientos de Natsume la hicieron abrir la puerta de salida, encontrándose con la extraña escena de Asia apuñalando a Rizevim por lo que pasó en las novelas, Vali en la cajita de una bicicleta con Seekvaira vestida de ramen y Tobio forcejeando y siendo ahorcado por un caballo.

—¡Usted puede, maestro! —animó Jin mientras ambientaba con un piano.

Natsume abrió la boca para decir algo. Ah, ¿Cuándo se quitó la máscara? ¿Tanto inhaló?


	8. Se vende mono

La helada brisa nocturna sacudía los arboles haciendo sus hojas susurrar. En un pequeño claro, iluminada por la luz de una fogata y aromatizada por la comida caliente, el grupo de Vali Lucifer se encontraba reunido alrededor de la llama mientras compartían sus reportes del día de hoy.

—Y ahí estábamos —el descendiente de Son Goku, Bikou, sin embargo, parecía contar una historia en vez de su reporte—… a mitad de la noche

—Eran las 9:34AM —corrigió Kuroka en un tono monótono y olvidando su clásica muletilla.

—Rodeados por tres de las cabezas de la bestia del apocalipsis.

—Eran águilas calvas…

—…

—…

—¡¿Qué demonios, mujer?! ¡Le quitas la acción! —recriminó el mono mientras su cola se crispaba y golpeaba la frente del hijo de Loki, Fenrir.

—Nya, ¿Cuál acción? —replicó la fémina de características felinas— ¡Solo era un mono asustado de unos pajaritos! ¡Ni siquiera era gracioso, solo muy triste!

Así, el típico intercambio de palabras entre la gata y el mono ocurrió, ante la mirada aburrida de Vali y Arthur, quienes no trataban de hacer nada para impedir que Fenrir mordiera la cola de Bikou. Le Fay era otra historia, ella intentaba separarlos con palabras solo para un golpe de cola de parte de Kuroka.

Arthur tomó un sorbo de su té, su ceja temblando al ver el golpe a su hermana menor.

—Ahora, Bikou, ¿Podrías explicar por qué le temías a unas águilas calvas? —formuló su pregunta lo mas calmado posible, llamando la atención del aludido.

—¡Porque son águilas calvas! ¡Una casi me lleva cuando era una tierna cría de mono! —Arthur decidió no mencionar el dato obvio sobre su miedo irracional siendo él un Yokai.

Bikou se acercó al rubio, tomándolo de las hombros y acercando mucho su rostro, una mirada de desesperación y terror absoluto lo adornaba.

—Vi como me miraban, Arthur, ¡Lo vi! ¡¡Soy demasiado hermoso como para ser llevado otra vez!!

Unos segundos de silencio, entonces Arthur respondió.

—… Es bueno tener confianza, pero si miras esta situación como una pelea, entonces el exceso hará que te maten.

_¡Él no entiende! Necesito un aliado_. Pensando ello, Bikou se gira bruscamente a su líder, listo para repetir la acción de acercarse como hizo con el Pendragon.

—¡Vali–– BUEeegHGg! —con una mirada de una madre defendiendo a su cría, o en este caso, un dragón defendiendo su tesoro (ramen) Vali rechazó a Bikou de una cachetada enviándolo a volar por los árboles.

La estruendosa risa de Kuroka se escuchó y simultáneamente Fenrir sonreía para sus adentros al ver como el mono obtenía lo que se merecía. Le Fay estaba en el suelo, el golpe fue muy fuerte…

Luego de unos minutos caminando —arrastrándose— por su pierna rota, Bikou apareció lleno de heridas. Nuevamente se dirigió a su lidee, manteniendo la distancia y esperando a que tragara el bocado de ramen.

—Y-Y bien… Vali, ¿Qué piensas? ¿Tengo razón en estar asustado o no?

Haciendo sonar sus palillos más fuerte de lo normal, Vali dejó los restos a su lado. Entonces aclaró su garganta y lo miró.

—Considerando el tiempo que nos estás haciendo perder con tus estupideces, y el que por tu culpa el sabor de mi ramen empeoró —Bikou comenzó a sudar balas con cada palabra dicha—, sería bueno entregarte a esos pájaros —con eso el mono sintió como su alma salía de su cuerpo—, pero…

_¡Sí, hay un pero!_

_Maldición, hay un pero…_

Fueron los pensamientos de Bikou y el resto respectivamente.

—Pero necesito dinero para más ramen, por lo que te venderé.

El tiempo se detuvo para Bikou, estando de espaldas no vio como los ojos de Le Fay se iluminaban con repentina locura.

—¿Qué?

—¡Invoco a los _espitirus_ del cielo! —bramó, con el tono de cierto personaje de películas de _Dreamworks._

Con su llamado, el bosque nocturno se retorció y el rugido —graznido— de cientos de aves se acercaba a un Bikou con necesidad de cambiar sus pantalones.

* * *

Al día siguiente.

—¡Ahh, América es increíble! —dijo Issei mientras llevaba entusiasmado un saco en su espalda que decía "no son armas de fuego".

—Sigo pensando que debimos ir a Kyoto, pero al menos tengo nuevos recuerdos para Gasper —comentó Rias a su lado, con el mismo saco en su espalda.

Pronto, los dos pararon en seco con una cara de palo mirando un poste de luz. Sin comentar nada, se dieron la vuelta queriendo llenar de agua bendita sus ojos.

En el poste de luz, un desnudo y comido por pájaros Bikou estaba amarrado con un letrero en su cuello: "Se vende o se cambia por ramen".

Esto era algo que ni el más retorcido de los Zelrecht recordaría o vería de nuevo…

* * *

**_Oigan, ¿Saben qué? Recientemente terminé Fate/EXTRA y con el anuncio de su remake me han surgido ideas para una historia usando su universo y mezclarlo con elementos de DxD —por alguna razón no me siento capaz de abandonar este fandom aún—. Eso o en algún momento me verán hacer un "Historias cortas llenas de estupidez versión Nasuverse"_ **

**_En fin, reviews, la última vez subí el capítulo algo apurado y se me pasó, perdón xd._ **

**_Invitado: Me alegra que te haya gustado y por lo que veo entendiste varias referencias xd. No he leído Issei-Grandpa, ¿Está bueno?_**


End file.
